


Agree to Disagree

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [23]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Office Party, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Roman and Logan are chosen by their boss to prepare the company Christmas party, but have completely different ideas.





	Agree to Disagree

Every year the company had a Christmas party on Christmas Eve before everyone went home and was off the rest of the week. Everyone was excited for it, but no one wanted to organize it. That's why the boss chose two people, different every year, to organize it. That meant food, drinks, design, music, and anything else that went along with the party. They would be responsible for everything. This year, the boss put Roman and Logan in charge.

Of course, that was a horrible idea. They were on completely different pages most of the time. Roman wanted to order a whole feast and Logan had decided on only finger foods. Roman wanted coffees, cocoas, liquors (if allowed), daiquiris, and a variety of drinks while Logan thought water and classic fruit punch would suffice. Roman wanted bright colors of red, green, and gold with glitter while Logan thought red and green were fine, but gold was a little too much for the type of party they were having. Roman fought for upbeat pop music, but Logan was set on some more calm music that would relax everyone enough to get the proper amount of sleep to wake up early the following day.

Their boss obviously didn't know them well enough to know that they weren't enemies, per say, but they got on each others nerves quite frequently, so this was a disaster situation.

After debating on pretty much everything for fifteen minutes, Logan took the company credit card and decided to order everything himself. Roman wasn't going to let that happen, though, so he followed him all the way out to his car and wouldn't let him leave the parking lot to go shopping unless he was in the car with him. They grudgingly drove together in silence. Not even the radio was turned on.

When they got there, they grabbed a carriage and started to walk the isles. Every time they went by something that one of them liked, they would stop and try to make their case, but both of them were too stubborn to give in to something they didn't like. That meant they would have to try to compromise...which took them about two and a half hours.

They ended up deciding on almost everything. For drinks they got water, different flavored fruit punch, and a few sodas. No liquor. For the color scheme, they got darker shades of red and green, but Logan, after a long sigh, let Roman pick up some golden ribbon. Absolutely no glitter, though. Music was what took them the longest to decide. Roman wanted a happy, fun party even though Logan had said multiple times it was a work party, not a birthday party or some sort of club. Though Roman was absolutely the more stubborn of the two, it was him who had made the suggestion that saved their evening. Roman's kind of music for the first half of the party and Logan's the second. That way they would all wind down during the night like Logan had wanted, but Roman still got the party he desired. 

It was only the following day that the party begun, so they spent the next morning decorating the entire office. They mostly stayed on opposite ends of the room, though sometimes their paths crossed and it wasn't exactly unpleasant, even if Roman stepped on Logan's toes once or twice when trying to hang up lights. As noon passed, the party would soon start, so they made their finishing touches and looked around the rooms. It was a very nice party.

“I have to say,” Logan started and looked to Roman. “I am impressed with our collaboration.” He paused a moment to listen to the music play. “And your choice of music isn't as awful as I thought it would be.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Roman said and then with a light sigh he admitted, “I guess glitter wouldn't have been the best choice. Too messy. So...good choice there.”

“Thank you.” Logan had his arms crossed, surveying the room. He froze when he'd noticed something and looked over to Roman who seemed to have realized the same. They forgot the food.


End file.
